


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十四章 毁灭与新生

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十四章 毁灭与新生

别管他，他是个野孩子！” 多年前的山谷里，一堆男孩子们对一个红发男孩指指点点。

“听说他父亲是教会的骑士？亲手杀了他母亲？是真的吗？” 回忆中，模糊不清的人群在他耳边叫嚷。

“应该是真的，她母亲是个非常厉害的巫师呢？当初为了帮我们…唉，他也是个可怜的孩子。““嘘嘘，他来了！” 记忆中，人们对他避之不及。唯一对他好的，只有..

“你们在做什么？背后里指指点点一个孩子像什么话！布迪卡是为了保护我们而死的，这一点就够了！” 一个老妇人出来了，是塔莎祖母。“小戈德里克，不要听他们的话，你是个好孩子！我现在所说的话你可能还听不懂，但你以后长大了应该能明白。珍惜你所拥有的，不要为失去白白流泪，要用勇气认真的过好每一天，记住了吗？” 记忆里，塔莎祖母永远是那样慈祥，在那个小山谷中，保护着他。

但是。。。黑暗笼罩了山谷，带走了老妇人的生命，也带走了小戈德里克的童年。

“里克！里克！你怎么了？里克？” 

“哦，是你们啊！我没事。” 戈德里克说。“我们回来了！” 戈德里克，赫尔加，艾德兰一行人又回到了绿河酒吧。

”里克，你要有事一定要跟我们说，老实说，这是我这么多年头一次看见你这样。你只要说一声，我们一定会帮忙的。” 艾德兰说 “是啊，我们看你魂不守舍的也很担心啊。有什么说出来就好啦，要知道你不是一个人。” 赫尔加担心的说。

突然，戈德里克给了两人一个大大的拥抱。“ 谢谢你们！我的朋友们！真的谢谢你们！我可不想你们任何一个人离开我了！” 说完，便进了门。

艾德兰，赫尔加两人面面相觑，还是回手抱住了他。过了一会儿，便一起跟了进去。

“戈德里克哥哥！赫尔加姐姐！你们回来了！“ 留在酒馆的汉吉斯看两人回来了很开心。

“这个人是？” 汉吉斯看艾德兰感觉有点奇怪，戈德里克哥哥为什么会带一个麻瓜进来呢？

“我叫艾德兰，我是里克的朋友。” 艾德兰自我介绍说。

“哦哦！等一下，我给你们看个东西！” 小汉吉斯急急忙忙从柜子上拿下三个杯子，放在桌子上。“看好了！” 用魔杖一挥，三杯酒从杯子底部冒了出来。

”哇哦，不错嘛小汉吉斯。我尝尝。” 戈德里克说罢，便端起杯子尝了尝。“味道还是很不错的，不过，这个应该不是啤酒吧，有点甜哦！” 

“这个是我自己发明的－黄油啤酒！和普通啤酒不同，黄油啤酒不会醉人。无论大人还是小孩都可以喝！我一直在想怎么样让啤酒自己冒出来！我之前也问了你很多次，但是。。戈德里克哥哥你太厉害了！我根本学不会！哈哈，还是赫尔加姐姐教了我一下，我这几天天天在研究这个咒语呢？” 汉吉斯说

“挺厉害的啊！小汉吉斯！好！黄油啤酒！” 戈德里克笑着说。说完，便将杯中的啤酒一饮而尽。

“对了，戈德里克哥哥，福特老板呢？还有西西利亚呢？他们怎么没有跟你们一起回来？” 小汉吉斯问。注意到三人的表情变的十分沉重。

“小汉吉斯，我今天有件事要跟你说，福特和西西利亚他们去了一个很远的地方，他们可能永远不会回来了。但是只要我们记着他们他们便不会消失，你知道吗？有些东西消失了不代表他们一文不值，只要记住你们曾经有过很美好的时光，这就够了。” 戈德里克抱紧汉吉斯说道

“戈德里克哥哥，福特老板和西西利亚他们，死了吗？” 小汉吉斯说道。旁边三个人不知道该说些什么，只能沉默。

“是吗？原来真的是这样啊。他们。。。真的死了。“说着，小汉吉斯便抽泣了起来。

“福特老板他。。一直对我很好，我在伍德克夫特的时候，是个孤儿，是福特老板把我捡了回来，他对我来说就如生身父亲一般。。。呜呜。。至于西西利亚。。。其实我一直对她都。。不过现在应该也来不及了。” 

三人不知道该如何安慰哭泣的孩童，只能静静的看着他。

那时候他们想，如果有那么一个地方，可以让孩童不再哭泣，让他们不受战乱的纷扰，那该多好啊。

“对了，二楼有一个客人让戈德里克哥哥和赫尔加姐姐回来后找她，几个小时之前就来了。” 小汉吉斯哭完后，满脸泪痕的说。

“好。”说完，赫尔加和戈德里克便上去了。

”艾德兰，你不去吗？“ 戈德里克问

“我就不去了，这是你们巫师的事，我就不打扰，待会儿谈完下来陪我喝酒哈！“ 艾德兰说

“好吧。” 

“来，戈德里克哥哥，赫尔加姐姐，这一边。” 戈德里克和赫尔加踩着几个歪歪扭扭，嘎吱嘎吱响的梯子，上了二楼。

一推开门，他们便看到罗伊纳.拉文克劳站在阳台上远眺。

“拉文克劳夫人。” 说着，戈德里克边向罗伊纳行了个礼。赫尔加也向罗伊纳点头致意。

“我们又见面了，格兰芬多骑士。” 罗伊纳.拉文克劳说。“还有你，赫奇帕奇小姐。” 

“你们慢慢聊，我去给你们拿点东西上来” 说完，小汉吉斯便下去了

“不知道夫人找我过来是有何意？” 格兰芬多说

罗伊纳.拉文克劳从阳台上慢慢的走进了房间，坐了下来说：“我感到魔法在衰退，终有一天魔法会消失。这些让我们引以为豪的文明，会消失不见。我很焦急，却不知道该怎么办。直到那个相伴我一生的预言。一座巍峨的城堡坐落在山崖边，群鹰在城堡天空中盘旋，雄狮带领着狮群守卫着城堡，獾在地窖中储存着食物，为城堡注入生机，蛇在阴冷的湖底来观察并消灭所有对城堡有可能不利的生物。我想建立一个学校，教导小巫师们，这样的话小巫师们可以不担惊受怕，魔法也会传承下去。”

“你是说，一所魔法学校？好主意啊！这样的话一切问题都解决了！不会再有西西利亚和福特那样的人了！我们可以教导他们魔法，也可以保护他们安全，日后我们去世了，我们学生也可以一直传承下去！” 戈德里克说

这个想法的确不错，但是，罗伊纳，光靠我们应该还不够吧。如果你的预言是真的话，那么应该还有一个人。” 赫尔加说 “ 你知道那个人是谁了吗？罗伊纳。”

“我知道他是谁，但他现在恐怕。。。” 罗伊纳犹豫的说。“先不说这些了，你们这里应该有个汉吉斯的孩子吧，这个地方对他来说已经不安全了。不久之后，这里会有一场战争。我知道有一个地方对他很安全，爱尔兰的梅芙女王一直在训练和保护小巫师，她那里是个不错的地方。而且一个星期前，她已经将她的人转移到我丈夫和我所在的苏格兰了。” 罗伊纳说

“梅芙？你是说，战斗女王梅芙吗？她可是我的好朋友啊！交给她我也放心！对了，梅芙不是在爱尔兰吗？怎么又跑到苏格兰了？” 戈德里克问

“因为。。。一场大战即将开始了。” 罗伊纳说着，慢慢看向远方、

德鲁伊和教会几世纪的血仇，终于，到有结果的一天了。


End file.
